


Turning the page

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: They've got the Power [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cisco had his powers before the Particle Accelerator Explosion, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco looks at him.<br/>And for a second, he sees what could have been. In another life, at another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the page

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and thought about an alternate timeline, where Cisco had his powers before the particle accelerator exploded.  
> Have fun, I guess?

When they meet, Cisco looks at him.  
And for a second, he sees what could have been. In another life, at another time. Under different circumstances - he sees everything they could have been.  
Friends.  
Enemies.  
Just two strangers passing by, never talking to each other. He sees the endless possibilities of what could be opening up, some similiar to each other, others completely different. He sees entire worlds.  
The man in front of him as his friend, as his nemesis, as a colleague, as a lover, as a stranger.  
But he doesn't say anything.  
Instead he smiles at Hartley Rathaway.


End file.
